A friendly competition
by Lunzera
Summary: A couple of awfully timed jokes lead to a friendly competition. Things get really competitive. Boys will be boys


The sun was setting near the Asakura residence. Two boys were soaking in the warm water trying to regain feeling in their muscles again. You're wondering why? Well, they suffered through another gruesome training routine from Anna, not to mention scrubbing the floors and keeping the rest of the mansion clean. On top of that, they also had to prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner. So being a maid and a shaman fighter at the same time was really exhausting. As Anna went to watch some soaps on television, it was finally the time for Yoh and Trey to get some well deserved rest. The two shaman were enjoying every moment of it, as it was probably the only thing to look forward to nowadays. Water surrounding their well developed bodies, tense muscles finally having some relaxation. It was peace and quiet until Yoh broke the silence.

-Today Anna tortured us so hard, that I can't even feel the muscle down there, if you know what I'm saying.- snickered the Asakura.

Trey, being as competitive as he is, couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease his friend.

-Well, it's not like you have anything there anyway,- he replied with a smirk on his face.

-Oh yeah? And yours probably has shrunk to nothing from all the cold in the North.

-You say what?! Want to make a bet on that, Asakura?

-Get ready to lose, Horo!

The boys stood from the water, counted their 3, 2, 1's and quickly pulled their towels away, finally realising the stupidity of the situation, which caused them to massively blush.

-Ehm, it's not like we can compare them when they're not even hard. –muttered Trey.

-Well, for once in my life, I can actually say that you're probably right.

-I guess we have no other choise, but to make them hard, or are you chicken?

-It's not like yours is getting any bigger, so it won't take long. Get it? Long? Cause yours isn't! –Yoh teased.

-This is by far the worst joke I have ever heard in my entire life! (They soooo haven't met Joco yet).

-Let's just get this over with, -Yoh stated as he started rubbing his cock.

Trey started touching himself as well, keeping an eye on Yoh the entire time. Both boys were taking their time with agonisingly slow strokes as they were captivated by each others body. Both of them studied their friend's features really closely, noticing for the first time things that they haven't payed attention to before. Yoh was admiring Trey for his well built body. From his well-defined pecs, to the muscles on his hand, which were moving steadily with every pull on his cock. His eyes started roaming lower to a light six-pack and after that even lower. Despite having a smooth upper body, his tool was surrounded by some pubic hair. Then his eyes averted to Trey's penis which was growing and he felt himself hardening quickly as well. As Trey was stroking his pride, he couldn't help but admire the boy in front of him as well. Although Yoh was quite skinny, he still had some muscles showing and his legs were to die for. He had a perfect build from all the running that Anna made him do. Then he noticed that Yoh was getting hard rapidly and he began to wonder, who was he thinking of, that made him grow so quickly. His thoughts left aside, he felt he was fully hard now himself so he started approaching Yoh.

-I guess it's time to compare them now and declare me the winner, -the blue haired shaman stated.

So they stood near eachother and started comparing their tools. Both shouting at the same time:

-I'm longer! Ain't not! Am too!

Yoh shouted again through the madness.

-Look closely, Trey...

As Trey glanced down again at both of them, he noted that he was thicker, but wait, no, this can't be! His mind started racing, no no no no. With a second and closer look he saw that Yoh was a couple of milimetres longer, he lost by a half centimetre?

-Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Yoh knew that if he wouldn't shut his blue-haired shaman friend up, Anna might hear them, so without further hesitation he put his plan in motion. Suddenly Trey stopped screaming and started quietly gasping. He looked down to see if it was actually happening. Yes, Yoh was actually licking the head of his cock. With determination in his eyes, Yoh started slurping around the Ainu's dick, going up and down on it. Taken aback by Yoh's sudden actions, the blue haired shaman was shocked and couldn't say anything. He just settled on moaning, because Yoh was most definitely skilled at this endeavor. Getting lost in the feeling of being blowed by his friend, he started enjoying this even more as he thrusted a couple of times in the other boys mouth. Yoh had nothing against it, as he let his throat be fucked. After a couple movements of Horo's hips, Yoh decided it was time to take control. Having the boy whimpering at his touches and licks was giving him a surge of power. He grasped the cock in his hand and started stroking the parts that were not in his mouth. Trey was losing his mind and he started gasping.

-Yoh, man, that's awesomeeee... Ahhh...

Seeing as his friend was distracted by the blowjob, Yoh smiled around the cock as he was getting ready for part two of his plan. He let some saliva escape from his lips as he coated two of his fingers with it. He pulled away his other hand from his friends' cock and started bobbing his head, at the same time he pushed one of his fingers inside Trey's ass.

-What's the big idea, Yoh?

To answer the question, he pulled away for a second from the dick in front of him and said:

-I am taking whats mine. I won the competition after all.

And after he answered, he started slurping on Trey's tool yet again and he pushed a second finger inside the shaman.

-I did not agree to this! Get your fingers out damn it! Yoh!

Yoh snickered at that, because he already knew that he was in full control here.

-Yoh, stop!

With that Yoh twisted his fingers and hit Horo's sweet spot dead on

-Aaaahh!

-Horo, you don't want me to stop, you want me to make you mine. Deep inside you know you want to submit.

-How dare y... Aaaaaahhh!

He was cut off by another precise push of Yoh's fingers.

-You're completely at my mercy.

And with that Yoh deep-throated his friend and with another scream the blue-haired boy started spilling his seed. Yoh decided against swallowing. In stead he spat the cum on his cock and coated it carefully as he lied his spent friend on his back and positioned behind him.

-I will kill you Yoh, just you wait! – Trey said whispering, because he still hasn't regained his strength after the mind blowing blowjob.

-In stead of killing me, you'll be begging for it, my dear misguided friend.

-In your dreams!

-No, in yours.

And with that Yoh pushed in, causing Horo to hiss from the slight pain. He pulled back so that only the head of his cock was inside Trey and then slammed back in, repeating this movement a couple of times.

-I hate you, with what did you even lube your damn cock with?

-Your cum

-What? Ewww. Disgusting! You bastard, I will get you for th... Aaah

-Want to try and finish the sentence? –Yoh said, as he hit his friends' sweet spot head on

-I said, that I will kill y... Ahhhh

-I didn't hear you clearly from all that moaning from pleasure? Could you repeat it again?

-I said that I will. Aaaah

-How unfortunate that you are at my mercy. And you're still in denial, even though you know you want it.

-Because I don't want it!

-That would sound believable, if your cock would not be fully hard. -Snickered Yoh

-Can you just get this over with?

-You want me to fuck you faster? All you had to do was ask.

-I will not submit to y. Aaaah

-I guess I was precise yet again. I love it, how you moan for me. Can you just get your ego out of the way and enjoy this?

-I am not your slut!

-Alright then.

With that Yoh slowed down his thrusts to agonising slow, put his hand on Horo's cock and started stroking it alongside his thrusts. He hit his sweet spot once, twice and for the third time until Trey started leaking precum. After the third thrust Yoh started pulling out.

-What are you doing?

-I'm done. You don't want this. I'm done.

-You're going to leave me like this?

-Yes, I intend to do that.

-You can't be serious!

Yoh took his towel and as he was taking his leave

-Wait, Yoh.

-What?

-I...

-Yes?

-I want - (he murmured something quietly)

-You want what?

-Just fuck me god damn it!

-That's good enough for me.

And with that Yoh positioned again behind his friend. He knew that Trey was his from the moment he first licked his friends tool. He started thrusting slowly, in and out, in and out.

-Fffaster, Yoh...

The brown-haired shaman was delighted with the new found compliance of his friend, so he did as he was asked. He started ramming his cock in and out with more force.

-Hit that spot again, Yoh, please...

-This one? Yoh angled his thrust perfectly and his the sweet spot dead on.

-Aah, harder...

-Your wish is my command.

Yoh started thrusting even faster and with more force, hitting the spot with every single movement of his hips. He took his friends' penis in his hand and started stroking it with the rhythm of his thrusts.

-Yoh, I'm going to cum

-Go ahead

Mere seconds later, Trey started spilling his seed all over Yoh's hand and he called his name quietly. It was barely audible, but Yoh read his name on Horo's lips and he smiled. He decided to capture those lips. And as the blissful connection has been made, Horo parted his lips to let Yoh inside him. The shaman above couldn't take it anymore and he started cumming inside his friend as their tongues were dancing together. They kept this up for another couple of minutes, enjoying eachother's company, unaware, that someone was watching them, with a single tear in their eyes. After the make-out session, Yoh pulled out, leaving Trey with an empty feeling.

-Will this be a one time affair?

-Trey, I could do this forever with you. Of course, if you'd like.

Trey smiled slightly. He wanted to be loved, but just couldn't admit that to himself until now.

-We should get cleaned up, bro.

-Imagine if Anna found out. Laughed Trey

-Fuck, I totally forgot about her. She probably didn't hear anything, because we would be dead right about now.

So both boys rushed to clean themselves and then went upstairs. Trey went to his room as Yoh went to the living room to check up on Anna.

-Hey Anna! What ya doing?

-Watching my show. She said in a monotonic voice.

-What's it about?

-It's about a woman named Caroline, whom is engaged to this guy, but she doesn't know that he's a backstabbing liar, cheating on her with his best friend.

-Meh, I can't believe you like watching these soap operas. Goodnight, Anna.

And with that Yoh went towards his room with a smile. He thought in his head:

"She doesn't have a clue".


End file.
